


I Have More To Tell You Than "I'm Sorry"

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Tuckington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash had regretted saying those words as soon as they’d left his mouth but by the time he had managed to talk himself into apologising, the plan was in motion. He had headed off later that same day wishing he had said something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have More To Tell You Than "I'm Sorry"

As he lay there, his head pounding incessantly as blood trickled down his forehead along with the sharp ache in his forearm and his muscles tense and trembling from fatigue, panic set it.  
  
Surprisingly enough it wasn’t because he could barely move or keep his eyes open or that he was laying there face down in the dirt where he might not ever be found by his team mates.   
  
No.   
  
It was because he didn’t know where Tucker was and the last thing they’d said to each other was…  
  
They’d been fighting over Tucker’s plan to get one up on Felix and Locus. Wash hadn’t wanted Tucker to face off against Felix. Knives were his specialty and although Tucker wasn’t exactly bad with his sword, he more than likely wasn’t good enough to keep up with Felix if he actually bothered to try. They had bickered for hours, Wash trying to convince Tucker to let Carolina or himself take Felix on. They were both good with knives and stood a much better change of coming out alive. Tucker wouldn’t listen, demanding that he would be the one to face off against Felix. There was more behind this than just saving Chorus. Payback was a bitch and Tucker wanted sweet, sweet revenge for all the shit the mercenary had put him through.   
  
“You know what? Fine! Go ahead and get stabbed. See if I care!”  
  
Wash had regretted saying those words as soon as they’d left his mouth but by the time he had managed to talk himself into apologising, the plan was in motion. He had headed off with Carolina later that same day wishing he had said something.  
  
If Tucker didn’t survive, he’d never forgive himself. As he lay there, struggling to stay conscious, Wash promised himself that when he next saw Tucker, he’d be honest. He’d apologise and say everything he had meant to say over the past few years. Wash just hoped that when the others found him, he wouldn’t regret staying silent.  
  
There were many more things that he needed to say apart from “I’m sorry” and he desperately needed the chance to say them.


End file.
